The present invention relates to an improved structure over that in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,064, titled Liquid-drop Model Diagrammatic Indicator Plate Structure, of which its outer case is designed into a Z-shaped body to concisely lessen the inner space for the sandy flowing element inside to flow through and present a further distinctive effect of sand patterns along with its original effect of liquid-drop patterns.
Therefore, it is to be noted that the first object of the present invention is to provide a liquid-drop model diagrammatic indicator plate structure with an improved concise structure to perform multiple effects as liquid-drop, picture indicating, and sand patterns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid-drop model diagrammatic indicator plate structure which, with its Z-shaped outer case an inclined plate inside forming front and back slotted passages, enables the sandy flowing element to flow smoothly and prevents the dropping liquid from dropping without passing the sliding plate; so that the liquid-drop and sand patterns can both be presented.